


I Am Complete

by mytinystars



Series: Figure Skating Slices of Life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Family Fluff, Figure Skater Chae Hyungwon, Figure Skater Im Changkyun, Figure Skater Jeon Jungkook, Figure Skater Kim Namjoon, Figure Skater Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Figure Skater Lee Jooheon, Figure Skater Lee Minhyuk, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parents Lee Hoseok | Wonho and Chae Hyungwon, Part of an incomplete series, Slice of Life, changkyun and jooheon and minhyuk are trying their best, showki are like the mom and dad of the mom and dad, this is ridiculously fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinystars/pseuds/mytinystars
Summary: It's been a year since internationally renowned figure skating power couple Lee Hoseok and Chae Hyungwon expanded their little family from a duo to a trio. Hoseok reflects at 4 in the morning.[Has been rewritten and edited as of July 12, 2020. Originally uploaded in November of 2019.]





	I Am Complete

**Author's Note:**

> The first short story in a series I'll be writing. A figure skating AU that revolves mainly around BTS and Monsta X. Requests open.

The painfully familiar shrieks of a baby are what yank Lee Hoseok from a dreamless sleep, and he blinks blearily, opening his eyes to darkness. It takes him a second, but he realizes the baby monitor is relaying the screaming, and he sighs. Yerin must be hungry, he thinks wearily. This is normal, of course-babies need to eat, and it's not like, with his schedule, he gets a lot of sleep anyway. He's used to it. 

He rubs his hands over his face, and glances at the clock. It's nearly four in the morning; his alarm will go off in a few hours. Next to him, Hyungwon makes a noise akin to a zombie before he starts fighting to sit up. Hyungwon has always been a heavy sleeper; it's comical, really. When they were all younger and living in apartments near Jiyong's rink, years before Yerin came into their lives, it was a sort of game to see who could wake Hyungwon up the easiest. Now, with an infant in the house, Hyungwon is rustling awake if she so much as whimpers. Of course, he's still a pain to wake up fully, but at least now he's more responsive to noises. When he was just a teenager, he could sleep through an earthquake.

Regardless, Hyungwon had given birth a little over a year ago, and he's just now getting back into competing on a global scale. His body is sore all the time, and he's struggling to get back into the shape he was in before carrying a baby. Nationals are coming up, and Hoseok, retired now, knows Hyungwon needs all the rest he can get.

“I’ll help her. Go back to sleep,” Hoseok mumbles to Hyungwon, who groans gratefully before flopping unceremoniously back onto the pillows. He's snoring softly again within seconds.

Hoseok pulls the covers back and shivers as his feet touch the wooden floor, icy cold in mid-December. He slides his slippers onto his feet and shoves his arms into the nearest cardigan he can find before venturing to his baby's room. Despite his exhaustion, his face splits into a genuine smile when he leans over the edge of the crib, looking into her beautiful face. Her cheeks are red and tear-stained, but she stops crying and looks up at him, big eyes glimmering.

“Hi, princess,” He whispers, taking her into his arms. “Are you hungry?”

She babbles, the tears on her face glinting beautifully in the moonlight, giving her a glowing disposition. Hoseok makes quick work of feeding her and rocking her back to sleep, but finds himself entranced, staring at the sleeping baby in the bassinet. He runs a hand over her tuft of fuzzy black hair, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically to a beat only she can hear. They've just celebrated her first birthday not even two weeks ago, and Hoseok still can't believe what their lives had turned into following her birth.

Hoseok had retired right after he and Hyungwon announced his pregnancy, taking a Olympic gold medal with him joining the coach staff of Jiyong's rink, the Seoul Magnolia Ice Club, in their little neighborhood of Yaksu-dong, Jung-gu, Seoul. Initially, Hyungwon hadn’t wanted Hoseok to retire, especially since he had no intention of retiring until he was at least 28 years old, but Hoseok knew it was his time. He wants to devote his attention to the next generation of skaters, maybe putting them in his place on the Olympic podium, and raising his daughter, the little bundle of life they've sacrificed everything for.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun have been amazing help. Ever determined, Hyungwon jumped right back into international competition as soon as he was deemed healthy enough to skate again, and the first global event he took part in following her birth was the Grand Prix series, which had concluded the day after Yerin's first birthday. And now he's back, full swing into it, preparing for Korean Nationals in early January. With Hyungwon practicing full time again and Hoseok learning the ropes of coaching and managing a rink, Kihyun and Hyunwoo have taken on the role of caretakers for Yerin. Hoseok knows that he and Hyungwon had made the right decision in asking Kihyun to be Yerin’s godfather. Always one to nag, Kihyun often complains about having to take care of two man-sized children in addition to an actual infant, but Hoseok knows how much he loves them. Hoseok can see it in the way Kihyun’s eyes sparkle whenever he holds Yerin. He can see it in the softness of Kihyun’s smile when he drops Hoseok’s lunch off at the rink, after he forgets it for the millionth time. He can see it whenever he sits by the rink's edge, often with Yerin in his lap, watching Hyungwon skate and dance and jump. 

Jungkook and Taehyung as well as Namjoon also do what they can at the rink. Namjoon, who has an Olympic silver under his belt, had retired pretty much immediately before Hoseok had. Their friendship, strengthened by years of competing professionally against each other and training alongside each other under Jiyong and Seokjin, grew even more after Namjoon had decided to join Hoseok as a new coach at Jiyong's rink. Like Hyungwon, neither Taehyung nor Jungkook have any desire to end their career for another two or so years, but they're happy to help Namjoon and Hoseok with the rink however they can. Besides, Hoseok is constantly thrilled at the idea of Hyungwon or Jungkook or even Minhyuk winning more gold medals on an international scale, both for themselves and for Korea. Hell, even Jiyong had congratulated them on opening their rink, even after complaining that a rink managed by two Olympic medalists would steal his students and staff. In a way, Hoseok guesses he was kind of right; a lot of the younger skaters still train with Jiyong, but Hoseok was pleasantly surprised with the interest his own rink has gotten.

Changkyun and Jooheon help too, but like Taehyung, Jungkook and Hyungwon, they're both still young and competing internationally, and they're both still training under Jiyong. They had fully funded Hyungwon’s baby shower, however, absolutely spoiling the brand-new baby with baby clothes and toys and had even worked with Minhyuk to buy her first pair of ice skates for the future, when she'll be able to set her first foot on the ice. Immediately upon opening the box Hyungwon had dissolved into a fit of tears, Hoseok following suit after he looked over Hyungwon's shoulder at the tiny skates.

“She’s going to be amazing,” Changkyun had said, a blinding grin splitting his face. “Just like her parents.”

As Hoseok stares down at the gem that is his daughter, snuggled against the mattress, clutching her stuffed bear in her tiny fists, he can't help but think the same. Yerin has single-handedly changed everything. The first time he'd held her in his arms, he'd felt weightless, like nothing else existed except the baby buried in the blanket and his tired mate laying next to him. Hyungwon had reached across to cup her head and then she'd opened her eyes, staring directly into Hoseok’s and he'd felt his breath catch in his throat.

Yerin had been born three and a half weeks early and had been a little bit underweight; hence, she and Hyungwon had been kept in the hospital for an extra day and a half to ensure that both of them were healthy. The day Yerin had been born and placed into his arms had easily been the best day of his life. He’d sat in the lumpy, uncomfortable, squeaky chair at Hyungwon's hospital bedside, his rear end aching from hours upon hours of sitting, waiting. His back hurt, he was tired, his hands were starting to go numb from how hard Hyungwon squeezed him, but none of that mattered in the moment he held the tiny bundle in his arms for the first time. He'd felt the weight of her in his arms and all the ache had gone, seemingly with the snap of a finger. It had just been him and the baby, staring back at each other, her curious eyes blinking up at him like two dark chocolate pools of new life.

At the time, Hoseok felt like someone had kicked him in the chest; he was in utopia, winded by a euphoric feeling he isn't able to articulate even now, a year later, as he watches the baby’s chest rise and fall under the soft pink onesie. It's the feeling of knowing that this, _this, _was what they'd wanted for so long was what took his breath away. Nine months of morning sickness, hormones, cravings, frustration, pain, and tears had finally come to an end and there he was, holding what they'd so desperately wanted. He'd broken down crying almost instantly.

Words couldn't articulate the elation he'd felt in that moment. It had been a feeling similar to the exhilaration he felt after he'd landed his trademark quadruple Lutz in the Olympics. It was akin to the pride and glee of seeing Hyungwon stand on the tallest podium at the World Championships for the first time, grinning ear to ear as the gold medal glimmered proudly from where it hung around his neck. It was like the mind-blowing kiss they shared the evening of their wedding, a thousand hidden feelings and unspoken words and soft touches and every moment they spent on the ice together poured into a single, gentle kiss. Her birth had been one of the single best things to ever happen to him.

Standing in her room a year later at 4 in the morning, watching her sleep, he feels tears pool in his eyes, but he doesn't know where they're coming from.

He jumps about a foot in the air when a pair of arms suddenly snake around his waist, jerking him back down to Earth. He recognizes the lanky, tall figure immediately and Hyungwon melts against him, fitting perfectly into his arms. Hoseok will never get tired of the way Hyungwon molds into his body, like clay slipping into a perfect shape against him. 

“I love you,” Hyungwon murmurs. Hoseok presses his lips to Hyungwon’s temple.

“I love you too.” He says with finality. “I want you to know I would never change anything.”

“About what?”

“This. Us. Yerin. The rink. Your skating. Everything. It’s perfect. All of it.”

“You don’t regret retiring so early?”

“Hyungwon.” Hoseok gently pulls away and cups Hyungwon’s cheek, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “We must have discussed this a thousand and one times already.”

“Wonho…”

Hoseok kisses him again, then hugs him tighter. He shifts so they're both facing the baby in the bassinet; the tiny, soft, perfect product of their love.

“Do you know how I felt, holding her for the first time? Kissing her tiny little nose?” Hoseok asks softly. “It was euphoric. I was in Heaven. It felt like nothing else was real, except you and me and our baby girl. It was better than anything I’d ever experienced.”

“Better than the quad Lutz?” Hyungwon teases. Hoseok smiles against Hyungwon’s hair.

“Better than the quad Lutz.” Hoseok agrees.

“But you were so happy. So happy." 

“And I am still so happy. Happier than ever, because I have this. I have our friends, and I have the rink, and I have all the little kids who want to skate, and I have you, and I have Yerin. And that’s all I need.” Hoseok whispers. “I would never trade this. Not for anything.”

“Not even another Olympic medal?”

“Not even that.”

Hyungwon sniffles. Hoseok presses his lips to his temple again.

“I am complete,” He mumbles against Hyungwon’s hair. “I love you and our princess so, so much. Do you believe me?”

“Yes,” Hyungwon wipes at his eyes. Hoseok thumbs a tear from his cheek.

“My professional career may be over but I’ve taken it upon myself to train the next generation. It’s _my _turn to turn someone into an Olympian. And it’s _your _turn to win Nationals, and Worlds again, and Four Continents, and the Grand Prix. And it’s _our _turn to be parents, Hyungwon. And we’re going to be the best at it.” Hoseok folds Hyungwon further into his chest. “It's time for a new chapter, Won. We’re gonna be all right.”

* * *

And thirteen years later, with Jooheon as her primary coach, Yerin lands a flawless triple lutz, triple toe loop in the Junior World Championship, and Hyungwon and Hoseok cheer and scream with the crowd as she holds the gold medal up for the cameras to capture. A prodigy, the world calls her. The product of two of the greatest skaters to ever exist. Hoseok smiles at her, and she grins back at him with a smile that resembles Hyungwon's smile so much it tugs at Hoseok's chest.

He thinks back to all the times he'd woken up to the sound of her cries over the baby monitor. He remembers the time she tripped and fell face-first onto the ice and knocked her teeth out. He remembers watching her land her first double axel and he remembers asking Jooheon to be her primary coach. He remembers crying with Hyungwon when she, at her first competition ever, a tiny girl of three and a half, had fallen right on her rear end and gotten back up to do a bunny hop all in the same breath.

There's been a lot of great moments in his life, and all of them have to do with his three biggest loves: Hyungwon, Yerin, and the ice.

And yeah. They're all right.


End file.
